The Enduring Days
by The Light-Hearted Fool
Summary: Ocarina of Time - This is a lead-in series connected to "One Sunset," cataloguing meetings between Sheik and Link throughout the adventure.


**Disclaimer**: The rights to Legend of Zelda belong to Nintendo, of which the author and editor of this piece of fan fiction are not a part. This piece has not been written for profit, neither is it in circulation for profit.  
**Notes:** This is the Lead-In series to "One Sunset." It is written in the form of short fiction – perhaps shorter than my usual fare – and does not connect as seamlessly as a full story would. I am merely writing brief moments in which Sheik and Link interact. At least, that is my intent.

The events are, of course, based on the actual meetings of Sheik and Link in the game. However, I have expanded upon them, because, well, for one thing, it needs dialogue. For another, it's not very interesting to read, outside of a philosophic sense.

Additionally, I do not know how the inner-mind of Sheik and Zelda works, so that is merely creative speculation. As we do not know when Zelda became Sheik, I decided to go with the notion that it wasn't for the whole seven years. That's tacky and cliché, you know.

* * *

The Goddess Nayru instilled within the living world a sense of law and order. Travel in living creatures, then, had predictable patterns. The migratory patterns of birds, merchant trade routes, and the hunting grounds of nomadic people all had some sort of logical basis that made them somewhat predictable. Sheik had no such predictable patterns – save for one: he returned to the ruined Hyrule Castle Town once a year, to stand a vigil in the Temple of Time.

It was the fourth year he had done so, and he was growing weary of it, already. If he had to do so in upcoming years, it would likely be out of habit, or out of Zelda's desires, which often pressed upon his own. He was not like the woman who became him; he was not born into a world of hope – rather, one of hopelessness. Such hopelessness affected him more than it affected her, whether because he was distanced from the personal experiences of hope fulfilled or because Zelda was distanced from the personal experiences of fruitlessness, he did not know.

He only knew that it was his purpose to wait for the Hero. The Hero who never came. Sheik had as much patience as Zelda – perhaps more, as he was never catered to, as royals were. However, the lands were dying, and no hero came forward. It seemed like a waste of Sheik's time, to wait for the Hero, but he was to guide the Hero when (if?) he came. It was his primary purpose. As hopeless as the situation was beginning to seem, Sheik liked to think his primary purpose wasn't completely a waste of time.

Sheik had arrived at the temple earlier, before sunrise, to stand and wait, sequestered in one of the dark corners of the chamber. The sun was already high enough to cast its wan, gray light over the dais that dominated the chamber. Sheik, in order to stave off the desire to doze (though he could distantly feel Zelda's eager anticipation, it was faint enough that his apathy was unaffected), had watched the light filter in through the high window and move slowly across the floor.

With great concentration, he could see it move excruciatingly slowly. The activity was only slightly more scintillating than his vigil. However, the focus kept him decidedly awake, which was all he needed from it. It was only when the light was fully on the Pedestal of Time, and over the empty stone that once held it, that Sheik's near-apathy was broken.

The room crackled with a palpable energy; it fairly brightened the room. Sheik had to cover his eyes after a moment, as the even-brighter pillar of blue-tinted light was near blinding. His mind swam with the disorienting light, energy, and the brimming of pure jubilation from the part of him that was still Zelda. He could hardly find room in him for the shocked disbelief he would have otherwise felt.

When the light faded, there stood a young man in a green tunic, with a pale blue fairy trailing light around his head like an ephemeral crown. He heard the man's name in his head, as if whispered to him by Zelda (and perhaps it was), and felt her hopes, optimism, and desires to assure the hero before them. Sheik quashed any notion of those desires, at once, lest they bleed into his good sense.

The hero did not need assurance. He needed to stand on his own two feet, and quickly. The world would offer him no time to adjust. So, Sheik made his quiet approach, while the hero and his fairy wondered over the events, far too distracted for anyone's benefit. A wary Hylian could have heard even the Sheikah's light footsteps on such a floor.

Yet, the hero did not turn until Sheik grew fairly close. He stopped when he saw the hero tense, and turn, taking his sword in hand.

Sheik was not intimidated. "I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time."

The hero kept his distance. He stood, wary and silent, as if waiting for an explanation. Really, if he were the towering pillar of Justice chosen by the Triune, he ought to have been _demanding_ one. However, Sheik was meant to play the guide; the world would be his teacher.

So, Sheik gave an explanation of his own choosing, instead, "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest, one on a high mountain, one under a vast lake, one within the house of the dead, and one inside a Goddess of the Sand.

"Together with the Hero of Time, the Awakened Ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah."

The information that the hero needed was there. Sheik was not going to walk him through it; there was no time for that. Besides, Sheik had to know if the hero could stand on his own two feet. Sheik did not have endless faith in Zelda's beliefs and hopes; he was a being borne of caution and doubt, for that was the way to survive in a world being overtaken by shadow. Trust was for times of peace, times in which Zelda's good faith was a benefit and not a detriment.

The Sheikah stood in expectant silence, while the hero stared down at the sword he held, as if he had not fully realized its weight, even through all he must have been told by the Sage of Light. Sheik supposed he could afford to be patient a little while longer, since the hero had actually arrived.

When the hero finally looked up at Sheik, suspicion still glittered in his eyes and was clearly written on his face. Sheik appreciated that. That was _very_ good.

"Who are you?" he asked, at last.

A fair question; Sheik answered as honestly as he knew how, "I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs."

The hero eyed Sheik up and down, as if he would be able to deduce anything by such a feat. He had no frame of reference to identify anyone as a servant of evil. He did not sheath his sword, but he did lower it, and approached the Sheikah. Apparently, his curiosity pushed him to such action; a truly cautious fellow would have remained at a larger distance.

"So… you have to serve the royal family?"

Sheik believed that to be a gross oversimplification and assumption, but he kept his tone even, and his stare blank when he replied. "You cannot be sure of my honesty, in my answer."

The hero frowned at him, seeming displeased by his response. However, Sheik did not care to learn if the hero was naïve enough to trust an affirmative answer. Conversely, he didn't have the patience to go through an endless conversation on "proving" his honesty.

"Then how can I be sure of anything you say?" The hero asked, drawing himself up in some semblance of defiance.

Sheik didn't know whether to be pleased or immensely irritated by that question. "That would be up to you."

The hero's frown was accompanied by a scowl, but he said nothing else.

The Sheikah took the opportunity to hurry the conversation along, saying, "If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages. One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know."

At once, the hero's expression changed from distrust and irritation to immense interest. Sheik couldn't help a curl of smugness twining around his chest, and he didn't bother feeling guilty for it, though it was a cruel thing to be smug about.

"Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm. Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple..." he watched as the hero's face fell a little, at that; Sheik filed that away, for later contemplation, before continuing, "But… _if_ you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village."

Ah, and there was the first problem for the hero to tangle with. Did he, or did he not trust Sheik? It would be of great interest to know how the hero would come to his conclusion. As it was, the hero asked no questions, though they were written on his face in a jumble of confusion. Sheik surmised that the hero hardly trusted him enough to ask for any further information.

After a few minutes spent watching the hero in painful indecision, Sheik saw him nod, very slightly (or perhaps he was only bowing his head a moment for one reason or another among what could have been dozens of possibilities). Then, the hero was on his way, sword finally sheathed and feet finally moving.

And Sheik contemplated following him.


End file.
